Blackberries
by Di-chan
Summary: Set five years after Endless Waltz Heero and Relena are tricked into meeting up at a blackberry patch. What will ensue? Hopefully will be rewritten soon.


**Title** : Blackberries

**Author **: Di-chan

**Description** : Set five years after Endless Waltz; Heero and Relena are tricked into meeting up at a blackberry patch. What will ensue?

**Rating** : PG-13

**Archive** : 

**Pairing** : 1xR

**Warnings** : Adult situations. Language. Lime.

**Disclaimer** : I do not own _Gundam Wing_ nor its characters. The code names mentioned within, "Hunter" and "Blitz," were taken from the cartoon, _Road Rovers_.

**Notes **:There's a park down the street from my house, and behind the park is a small woods. In the woods is a quite large patch of blackberry vines. One day I was picking blackberries, and I thought to myself, "What if Heero and Relena were picking blackberries?" And so, this story was made

-

**Blackberries**

-

"I really _will_ kill Duo for this!!"

...was the cry of the infamous Heero Yuy as he stomped through the forest. With him he carried two small hand-made baskets, a water bottle, and his car keys. Instead of the normal green shirt and bicycle shorts, he wore a dark green button-down shirt and blue jeans. The sunlight sifted through the leaves of the forest canopy and shined on the cold features of the young man. The shirt complimented his well-toned body, and the tight jeans showed off his long legs.

This would be quite a nice sight, if it wasn't for the murderous look on Heero's face.

"Blackberries are good for healing potions, they said. Duo's your friend, they said. Go and get some blackberries, they said. Well I don't want to get blackberries! I have better things to do!"

Then the pale face of Duo drifted into his mind. Heero sighed. He couldn't leave his friend hanging.

Even if he was going to kill him and the others when he got back.

Heero caught sight of the blackberry bushes right where Quatre had said they were. He recalled Quatre's words.

_"Heero, get some blackberries for Duo. Wufei knows of a healing potion that can be made with blackberries. He says that this potion can make Duo better. Please? You wouldn't leave a friend like that, would you?" _

No matter how he hated to admit it, Duo was his best friend. And he wouldn't leave Duo sick like that.

Although Heero doubted that Duo was sick.

And he highly doubted that he had been sent here just for blackberries. The grin on Duo's face when Heero slipped out the door was unmistakably sinister.

Heero set the water bottle and baskets down. Kneeling on the grass, he began to pick the rich dark berries, taking time to check whether they were ready or not. Those ready he put in one of the baskets, while those not he left alone.

-

Ring...

Ring...

"Hello?"

"Blitz, this Hunter. Zero has left the building, I repeat, Zero has left the building. Confirmation of Odango's location needed. Over."

"Copy that, Hunter. Confirming Odango's location. Odango is in the black field. Mission accomplished, Captain Huntie-wuntie."

"Aw Hilde, do you HAVE to call me that?"

"Affirmative, Captain Huntie-wuntie."

"Hilde?"

"Captain?"

"You can stop now."

"Okay."

-

Relena sighed softly and sat down in the little clearing in the middle of the bushes. She was tired of picking berries. She glanced into the rather large basket and saw it to be half full.

She didn't care what Hilde thought. This is enough for her darned jam. She was going to sleep.

Relena let her chagrin slip into the gentle breeze that whispered across her face and simply basked in the warmth of the summer afternoon. She lay back and her flowing white sleeveless sundress spread about her, creating a lovely image of an angel. Relena chuckled at that thought. She was certainly no angel.

More like a dove, Duo had told her. The dove of peace. Pure and innocent, but tainted with the wisdom of the past.

She stopped. When did she turn psychological?

Relena pulled her straw hat over her face, her quite laughter sounding hollow when echoed across the small half oval fit for her head. She stretched out, smiling at how it felt to finally relax after having to work for the last four years. One hand stretched into the undergrowth of a nearby bush.

Peace at last. No more blackberries for her. Sleep was sounding so sweet then...

With that last breathless thought, Relena drifted into a dream-filled sleep.

-

Heero glanced at the now-full basket in annoyance.

Duo could wait for the damn berries. He taking a walk.

With stoic look in place, Heero pocketed his hands and began walking along the grass-covered ground, looking for something to interest him. Being alone in a forest can be quite boring at times, and this was no exception. He then spied a few plump berry-covered vines running in and out of the ground near the bottom of the many bushes. He might as well eat some. He had only had breakfast that day and lunch was far over.

After placing the empty basket on the ground, he took a seat on the soft grass, reached into the bushes and started plucking blackberries, starting with the ones nearest to him. By the time he reached the back of the vine, the basket was full. Heero was about to pull back and start eating his lunch when he caught a glimpse of a hand.

He blinked. What in the world...? He reached forward and touched the hand. It was warm, and pulsating with life. But who did it belong to? Heero then heard a sigh and he pulled his hand back. Narrowing his eyes he peeked through the bushes.

His eyes widened. He saw the silken dark gold hair spread across the dirty ground, and wanted to pick it off the ground so it wouldn't be dirty also. The white fabric shined at him, reminding him of an angel. But what caught his attention the most was the woman in the dress. Her face was hidden by a large straw hat, but he knew who it was.

He used this moment to look over Relena's matured body, smiling in his mind at the way she filled out in all the right places. She wasn't a child any longer; she was a woman.

A woman he loved.

Then it clicked.

Heero growled low in his throat. This was all a trick for he and Relena to meet! The sick Duo was all a façade, while she must have been sent here by some trick of Hilde's or Sally's. Most likely Hilde, since she was working with Duo.

Hilde and Duo had become closer. Everybody could see that. The two hung out together, ate together, and worked together. Well, they worked together when Heero was on a solo mission. He and Duo and Hilde, along with the other pilots and Sally, had joined the Preventors after the war. Heero, not having found any vocation worth his while, joined a few months after, and was assigned the job of protecting Relena. He had only done the job if one, Relena didn't know about him being her protector and two, he didn't have a partner.

Of course, they gave him a partner for those missions that seemed that he couldn't go solo on. And his partner was none other than Duo.

Duo had taught him that you needed to laugh and smile once in a while, that you needed to live. Duo basically made Heero forget how to be cold and cruel and helped him become a kind hearted, but only to his friends, and worthwhile young man.

Now, as a twenty-two year old man, Heero had changed. He was a good six feet, but still not as tall as his friend Trowa. He no longer had the boys build from his days in the war. Broad shouldered, with well-toned muscles that he worked on at least three times a week, he was the ideal man.

But any girl who wanted him would be heartbroken to know that his heart belonged to another.

Relena.

He had fallen hook, line, and sinker for her. Although during the war he thought of her as an annoyance, Heero had learned to live with her antics and smiles. Before he became a Preventor, he searched for the reason why he lost focus around her. He roamed colonies and the Earth, finding himself, the good person he was before Dr. J had messed with his mind. He found why the girl meant so much to her.

He loved her.

He was always evading Sally and Ann, not letting them find him, no matter how hard they tried. When they tracked the city he was in, he would move on to the next, eluding their attempts to catch him.

But then, one day, they found him. They offered a position in the Preventors, a chance to be with other people again, a chance to do something worth the effort.

A chance to see Relena again.

He accepted, and became Relena's secret guardian. He followed her to every meeting, to every dance, to every meal she went to. He watched her laugh, cry, smile, frown, all of them. He knew how she would hug the bear he gave her on her birthday close, whispering his name in her dreams. When she had nightmares, he held her until she grew still, then kissed her forehead and went back to his post on her balcony. He watched her every night, every day, learning more about her all the time.

And he loved her.

Heero fell in love with her smiles, her strength, her beauty, even her laughter.

Ah, her laughter. To him it was a chorus of silver bells, making butterflies flutter up to his throat and forbidden thoughts fill his head. He loved to hear her laughter, and would love even more if he could laugh with her.

But he couldn't.

She didn't know he loved her. He couldn't tell her; he was afraid. Yes, the great Heero Yuy was afraid. Afraid of his feelings. Afraid of what would happen if he told her.

He knew she loved him. And he was content with that knowledge, smiling at her when they crossed paths, his eyes sparkling with amusement at the surprised, but pleased, looks she gave him when they saw each other.

When he would come home after a long mission, she would be there at the airport, watching him unboard the shuttle or plane. He would look up and their eyes would meet, an understanding between them taking place.

Sometimes he thought that she knew he cared, that she knew all about him and what he did. But it was not true. She took fancy in the way he would look at her, but she didn't know of his secret job.

Now, coming back to the present, he was somewhat glad that Duo had tricked him into coming here. He was glad to see her.

She murmured something in her sleep, and he had to smile. She was dreaming of him again. He picked up his lunch basket and stepped through the bushes, being mindful of her stretched out arm. He took a seat beside her and placed the basket down, peering down at her from under his long bangs. She murmured his name again and reached for him, as if she knew he was there. He held back a chuckle and let her take his hand, admiring the way her eyelids fluttered open at the feel of his warm flesh.

Her beautiful aquamarine eyes looked up into his smiling blue ones and widened.

"Heero..?" She stared into his calm face, blushing slightly at his twinkling eyes.

"Hey sunshine. I was wondering when you'd wake up." His calm voice hid his amusement.

"What are you doing here?" She sat up, bringing herself eye to eye with him, even if he was still a bit taller when sitting down.

"Same as you. Picking berries for my friend. They said Duo was sick, but I don't think he is."

She blinked as it clicked for her too. "Hilde said she needed berries for her jam.. which is true. She's making a special jam for the party next week."

"Then Hilde and Duo must have used this to their advantage and tricked me into coming here."

"Oh... are you mad at them?"

"..."

She stayed silent, knowing he didn't like it when answers were forced out of him. Making Heero talk unwillingly was like trying to making a rock juggle fruit. It was impossible.

He turned his head and looked at her sideways. "Not really. Are you hungry?" He motioned to the basket. "Or did you have lunch already?"

"Oh! In my hurry to leave the meeting I must have forgotten about eating." He motioned to the basket again and she smiled. "Thank you."

She looked down and saw that she was holding his hand. Blushing she let go. He hid a chuckle.

When she didn't reach for the basket, he picked up a big blackberry and held it out to her. Giggling, she took it from his hand and popped it into her mouth. He smiled, a rare, genuine smile, and pushed a few into his own mouth. Then an impish look fell across Heero's face, and he held up another berry.

Relena reached for it, but he pulled it away before her hand could touch it. He shook his head and held out the blackberry once more. She looked at him, puzzled by his doings, then realized what he wanted her to do.

He wanted her to eat the berry... _out of his **hand**!_

She blushed, and when she didn't take the berry he got another naughty idea. He placed the berry between his teeth carefully, then leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth in shock, forming a small 'o', and he took this opportunity to push the blackberry into her mouth with his tongue.

-

She was so surprised by what he did that she didn't notice he had pulled back until he told her to chew. She snapped her mouth shut and did so.

She held her head down, not wanting to see the amused look on his face. Why was he acting like this toward her? Usually he was cool and withdrawn, but still smiled at her every once in a while. She had begun to think that he was warming up to her, that he was starting to like her. She figured it was true, so she stuck with it. The smiles he gave her, the glances he sent her way in the halls, and his body language showed it all.

-

They ate the blackberries in a companionable silence, comfortable in being with each other.

-

She picked up a blackberry and was about to eat it when she got an idea similar to his. She held the berry lightly between her index finger and thumb and held it out to him. He chuckled again, as if reading her thoughts. Leaning forward he took the blackberry with his lips, his intense blue eyes on her the entire time. His lips brushed against her finger, and she shivered at the delicious feeling. She was suddenly reminded of an old song. Ironically, the sun was low in the sky and it would be only an hour until night.

"...Now to feel your lips on my fingertips, I have to say it's even better..."

-

Heero was shocked. She could sing too? This girl was full of surprises. He shook his head and lay back on the ground, closing his eyes as he listened to her surprisingly good voice.

"...Than I ever thought it could possibly be.

It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free.

From all of my sadness, the tears that I've cried,

I have been spent all of my life..."

-

She stopped, blushing. She had never meant to sing to him! Now what would he think of her? Relena closed her eyes, expecting him to do the worst.

Instead, a gentle, yet urging sensation on her hand made her open her eyes. She found herself staring into his Prussian blue eyes, reveling in the deepness and beauty of them. One of his large hands was on her clasped ones. She opened her mouth to speak, but he held a finger to her lips, shushing her.

"Sing."

It was one word, but it go the message across clearly. She blinked, then slowly smiled.

-

His finger against her warm lips was electrifying. He pulled his hands away quickly, mentally scolding himself for doing that. He couldn't let himself get close, no matter how much he loved her. He couldn't let her get hurt.

Then her melodious voice broke his concentration, and he lay back down next to her. He stared at the color-changing sky as he listened.

"My friends say you're so into me

And that you need me desperately

They say you say we're so complete."

But I need to hear it straight from you

If you want me to believe it's true

I've been waiting for so long it hurts

I wanna hear you say the words, please."

Heero wrinkled his brow, thinking about the lyrics. They sounded so familiar...

"Don't, don't let me be the last to know

Don't hold back, just let it go

I need to hear you say

You need me all the way

Oh, if you loved me so

Don't let me be that last to know."

He looked up at her, and her eyes were closed. But he was shocked to see the tears there.

"Ooh, your body language says so much

Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch

But 'till you say the words

It's not enough

C'mon and tell me you're in love, please."

She broke into the chorus, and Heero sat up beside her. She didn't turn, or open her eyes, but leaned against him. He put an arm around her.

"I need to hear you say

You love me all the way

And I don't wanna wait another day

I wanna feel the way you feel

Oh, c'mon

Don't just let me be the one

Don't hold back, just let it go

I need to hear you say

You need me all the way

So... baby, if you love me

Don't let me be the last to..."

She finished the song, faltering on the last word. Crystalline tears fell from her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. He wrapped the other arm around her and held her until she calmed. He wondered why the song would affect her so much. She was too strong.

But then, she had cried a lot in her career. And each time he had been there to hold her close, although she didn't know it. He wished he could tell her! He wished he didn't have to keep this a secret! But if they were together, he would only endanger her life. He cared too much to do that to her.

But he loved her too much to stay hidden.

-

He didn't know how long he sat there, holding her, after her tears subsided. The two were happy in each others arms, not wanting to leave the close embrace.

-

Her head resting on his chest, she listened to his heartbeat beating strong and full of life. She smiled. She was glad he was there.

Then reality kicked in.

FLASH! 

BOOM! 

The thunder roared right above them right after the lightning flashed, and the heavens opened for the rain to come down upon the couple. Relena yelped and hid her face in Heero's shirt. His body trembled. Above her, she heard a choking sound and looked up in worry at him. Her eyes widened.

He was laughing!

She stared at him with her jaw hanging. The great Heero Yuy _laughing_?! Call the press! It was the end of the world!

He saw her fish-like face and chuckled. "Gomen Relena. Listen, my car isn't far from here. Want me to take you back to my place so you can dry off? You're soaked."

She took a minute to look over herself. She was pretty wet. He must think she was so stupid. But, looking up at his serious and concerned face, she realized he cared about her. He must, anyway, to have spent this long with her and not whip out his gun, saying "Omae o korosu" like he did before.

But that was years ago. Heero must have changed over the course of the last few years. She was sure he had.

She nodded, then shrieked as the thunder roared again after the lightning flashed, lighting up the area. He hugged her reassuringly, then helped her up. After picking up their belongings, including the baskets of berries, they ran to his car. He climbed into the driver's side while she ran around and jumped into the passenger's seat. After slamming the doors behind them and tossing their stuff into the backseat, the two leaned back into the soft leather seats and caught their breath.

Heero smirked at Relena, put the key in the ignition of the black BMW, and pushed down on the gas pedal as the motor purred.

-

The car turned into the Preventors Apartment Buildings parking lot and parked in a space.

Heero turned the car off and leaned back. His bangs stuck to his forehead and his eyes were closed as he breathed heavily. Relena turned to look at him.

"Heero?"

"Hmm?"

"You're all wet..."

She started giggling, and pretty soon it spread to him. Their laughter mingled, a joyful sound that would bring a smile to anybody who heard it.

How was it that a moment without pith changed into something entirely different? Their laughter before was just for the joy of laughing, while now it was something personal, something beyond their reach of knowledge. Neither knew what to do as the moment took another turn and was changed into a special feeling, one neither could understand, in the silence that followed the change.

Heero turned to Relena, whose bell-like laughter had died down by then. Their eyes caught, and neither could help the magnetic pull between them.

Their lips met in a sweet, savoring kiss, nothing either had ever experienced. Heero leaned further toward her, deepening the kiss. The kiss was felt and tasted by both. It amazed Heero. Feelings that he never knew existed were stirred in his heart, his body, his soul. He felt daring and eased her soft lips open with his.

His tongue darted into her mouth and claimed it as its own. She gave a little gasp at the feeling. Their tongues danced and intertwined, giving both adults a wonderful sensation that stirred more than just feelings.

Heero let go of her as he realized that they couldn't do this in the car. He picked up his belongings, watching as she did the same, and led her to his apartment near the top of the building.

Once inside the room he pushed her against the door, kissing her, feeling her, caressing her inside and out. He felt so wanton, like he just had to have her right then and there...

But he couldn't. Heero groaned aloud and mentally smacked himself. He couldn't do this! He unwillingly pushed himself away from her, one hand holding his head near his temples. He had to push aside his urges and needs and focus on her.

He groaned again, but not from exasperation. Relena had come up behind him and was currently gently sucking the nape of his neck. Gods... the things she did to him..

For a few seconds he was seriously considering turning around and kissing that dangerous little child until they both fainted from lack of air.

He turned around but didn't kiss her. He placed his hands gently but firmly on her shoulders. She looked like she was piqued but didn't question his actions. The expression on his face was more than enough to tell what he had in mind. Heero gently knocked against the back of her knees and, when she stumbled forward, picked her up and went to the couch. He set her down on it and left the room, walking silently down the hall and into the last room.

-

When he finally emerged from his bedroom, he was the silent and indifferent Heero Relena knew to be. She was slightly disappointed. Why couldn't Heero be the Heero she was with a few minutes ago?

Then the lights flickered off. Relena yelped an exclamation and huddled against the couch as the lightning illuminated the room. The room was in shadows once more as the light faded away.

She felt someone sit down next to her and opened her eyes to see his gorgeous blue eyes staring at her. She crimsoned and stared down at her feet. She then perceived his finger tapping her on the shoulder and looked up again.

"You need to change." He said this with a slight husky vibration in his throat. She stared at him vacantly for a few moments before getting the idea. Looking down at herself she saw that her very wet dress was sticking to her very matured body.

She felt his eyes on her and looked up to glare at him in an annoyed fashion. He looked away and held out a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt. She took them and stood up as she searched for any room that had a resemblance to a bathroom. Finding none, she turned to him, pouting prettily.

"Where's the bathroom?"

A deep chuckle sounded in front of her and she sighed. Just why was he laughing this time?

-

He stood behind her and lightly pushed her toward the hall next to the kitchen, leading her from behind. He stopped in front of a door, which was laden with a small yellow sign in the shape of a duck. He blinked, suddenly remembering what it was. A small giggle was heard in front of him, and he sighed exasperatedly. Now she was going to laugh at him.

She didn't laugh at him but instead leaned against him as a loud chain of rumbles of thunder sounded throughout the apartment. He felt her tremble and he wrapped his arms around her shivering frail body.

-

She breathed in, catching a faint scent of wildflowers and something else. It was him that she smelled. She decided she liked the natural fragrance, and buried herself more into his embrace. Relena hugged him, and under her hands she felt his taut, muscular form lying beneath the fabric of his jeans. Unconsciously she rubbed her body against his.

-

Her body was so warm, so alive next to his. Heero could not believe the silk of her skin, the gentility of her arms wrapped around his waist. He felt her brush against him, and stiffened. What was she trying to do? Maybe she didn't know what she was doing. But she was driving him absolutely mad with her body, her words, her eyes. In his mind's eye her beautiful blue eyes laughed at him, dared him to claim her as his own. He had an image in his head of he and Relena reaching for each other and starting to peel of their clothes...

He quickly shook the image away. No time to think of that. She might catch a cold if she didn't dry off soon...

But the press of the swell of her breasts against his chest was tormenting his senses. He abruptly pushed her away, his cold and detached exterior back in place. He opened the door and waited for her to step through. When she did he closed the door after her and leaned against it. He ran a hand through his damp hair.

What in hell was he thinking back there?! He shouldn't have lost control like that, shouldn't have done that. He was such a baka!

He shook his head and, pushing himself away from the door, went to find some candles.

-

Relena was surprised and a little hurt. Why didn't he want to be near her? She sighed and looked at the clothes he gave her. They were a pair of jeans, supposedly from when he was sixteen, and a tee shirt saying "Yuy vs. Maxwell" and then showed a little picture of a mini Heero with boxing gloves against a mini Duo with boxing gloves.

She remembered that shirt.

One time Duo had persuaded Heero to go to the beach with him. Heero had gotten that shirt, due to Duo's pleading, and had worn it to the beach. When sitting next to her on his towel, he had told her that he had only bought the shirt because Duo had had it personally made for him. It was a late birthday present, he supposed. Relena had looked at the picture, smiled at Heero, and heard Duo calling her name. She told Heero the shirt was cute then went to see what Duo wanted.

She didn't see Heero smile.

Relena walked out of the bathroom with the jeans in hand, which didn't fit her at all, and the shirt on. The shirt came down to her knees. Relena didn't take off her underclothes. She had her modesty to think about.

She paused, pondering which way to go, then turned left. She found herself in Heero's bedroom. She went the wrong way! Relena quickly ran down the hall to the living room, passing the entrance to the kitchen, which was lit with candles.

As was the living room. There were candles on the bookshelf, the desk, and the table. Relena gasped in delight like a little girl at the sight. It was so pretty! The flames danced, making the shadows move in rhythm with the fiery-lit walls. She walked to the bookshelf to look at the crystal candle holder. She exhaled and the flame went out. Relena watched a thin trail of smoke dance upward, tossing and turning and twisting around her finger. She breathed her amazement.

A clearing of the throat behind her alerted Relena to Heero's presence. She turned around...

...And stared with delicious feelings churning within her heart at Heero, who looked all like the angel of sensuality and passion. She gawked at him, then snapped her mouth shut as he raised an eyebrow.

He wore dark pants, most probably black, and no shirt. The candlelight swirled around, making the shadows dance over him. His dark eyes gazed steadily at her and she suddenly wished she could drink something to calm her raging thoughts, nerves, and heart. Seeing the champagne bottle in one hand and the two clear glasses in the other, she knew her prayers were answered.

-

On the outside Heero was calm, cool, collected, but on the inside he was filled to the brim of taboo thoughts and desires. The shirt flattered the woman in front of him, showing the gentle slope of her chest and her hour-glass figure. He saw her eyes dart from him to the champagne and smiled.

"Thirsty? It was all I could find." He sat down on the couch and set the glasses down. Taking a cork screw he popped the cork out of the bottle, then poured the sparkling golden liquid into their glasses. He watched as his guest plopped softly down next to him. He took the two glasses and gave one to her. He held his up. "A toast."

She looked at him curiously but held hers up as well. "To what?"

He simply grinned. "Blackberries."

She blinked at him. Blackberries? Ooh... Blackberries! She smiled and clinked her glass against his. "To blackberries." They both drank.

Relena leaned back against the couch and looked up at him. He stared intensely back down at her. She gulped, then quickly searched her mind for a conversation starter.

"So, what were you doing picking blackberries?"

-

Hours later Heero and Relena were lying on the couch together. Heero had his back propped against a soft pillow while Relena lay in his arms. She giggled into the dark, the candles having long been extinguished. The champagne bottle was mostly empty, while both glasses were half full.

Relena glimpsed up at Heero. She smiled flirtatiously and reached up to poke him in the nose. "So why were you staring at me like that?"

Heero gave his patented 'Omae o kosoru' glare, but it had no affect. He smirked. "Because that bikini was hot on you."

She blinked, then smiled. "You thought so?"

"Ooh yeah."

He tightened his hold around her waist. Her hands trailed down to his larger ones. She wrapped one hand around his two ones, the other coming up and tracing the smiling outlines of his face. She smiled up at him.

"What are we going to do with the blackberries?"

He smiled maliciously. "Eat them, of course."

"But Hilde needs them for her jam."

"Then we'll leave a basket for Hilde. But now, let's eat them." The look in his eyes told her that he meant to do more than just eat them. He reached for the basket on the table in front of the couch and drew a few pieces of the small fruit out. She sat up, straddling his hips, and took a few herself. She brought it to her mouth and wrapped her lips around it, then leaned down to kiss him, pushing the berry into his mouth with her tongue just as he did to her earlier that day.

This time, they didn't stop.

Heero wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. The blackberries long forgotten, their bodies molded together and their tongues tangoed in their mouths. Heero kissed her with all of the pent up passion in his body, loving her sweet taste. Relena, in turn, held on to him with all her strength, having gone limp on him from the wonderful feelings and sensations fueling the butterflies flapping around in her stomach.

They pulled back for air, and Relena gazed down at Heero with her eyes slightly glazed over.

"You know what, Heero? I _like_ blackberries."

He smirked, and pulled her down for another heartrending kiss.

_The End._


End file.
